User talk:Moscowamerican
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dead rising 2 engine page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mistertrouble189 (talk) 00:40, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Re: Dead Rising 2 item videos Yeah, all those videos were on the other Dead Rising wiki (if you didn't know, there used to be two, but the other one got shut down). But now that this wiki's the only one left, it wouldn't hurt to add all those videos onto our articles. The videos would be a great addition, in fact. Thanks for letting us mods know. Amp'd (talk) 02:20, February 1, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, hey, it's Anno1404, heh heh, so you obviously know about the other Dead Rising wiki- you were a really prominent leader for it, if I recall correctly. Not sure exactly what happened for it to get shut down, but cool to see an old community member- I've seen a lot of your wiki work and it sure impressive to see how much information and detail you put into the articles you write. Amp'd (talk) 06:55, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Hello! Hey! Wow it's great to hear from you! I was just watching some HD videos of Dead Rising the other day and remembered the days we ran our own wiki. Good times and good to see you back. Have you been editing this wiki? These days I been hanging out at The Walking Dead. Really into it right now. But time to time I'll pop over here or Dead Island... sometimes Dying Light. I'm about to get Breath of the Wild for the Switch so I'll probably be visiting the Zelda wiki, lol. Anyways, hope all is well! --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 02:31, February 1, 2018 (UTC) *Curious, what did you think of Dead Rising 4? —Mistertrouble189 (talk) 23:22, February 1, 2018 (UTC) *Lol, I forgot I was an admin here. I hated Dead Rising 4. Way too buggy and story felt cheap and boring. I liked concept of emergency shelter but it didn't meet my expectations. The shelters and survivors all looked alike, there were no missions, many people had names that constantly changed, and survivors you actually rescued don't show up at the shelter. The game was unpolished and a let down. But what I been reading about Dead Rising 5 has me excited, going back to the roots with escorting and side missions. I like games that show changes/results when you complete side missions and other quests. Shows you have an impact in the game. Anyway, we'll see if Dead Rising 5 is a bust or not. Thanks Thanks for the information about the videos. I see you've added them to the articles. Thanks for that as well, always appreciate adding more information! Nixerix (talk) 15:59, February 1, 2018 (UTC)